Superior J.E.D
History The Superior J.E.D Program was made.by Ace Drechsel, in order to replace the entire Infinity Heroes team, as Ace was begining to get tired of his friends getting hurt in the frontlines, and the Superior J.E.D was to be used in emrgencies. However, the Superior J.E.D was left in the darkness, as the heroes always seemed to win their battles, and Superior J.E.D, was not needed. But during this time, while dust continued to cover it, Superior J.E.D watched every single hero, and villain, that Ace ever encountered, studying and analyzing all the footage Ace's suit had captured. It especially analyzed their faults. But the recorded battles often showed destruction and citizens screaming and running. Superior J.E.D sumed up that if Earth was to be protected, it needed to be rid of humans, the race that destroys Earth. It wasn't until recently, that Superior A.S.H.E.D began to move, and download even more information from Ace's main computer, which contained each heroes and villains specific weakness. Chapter 5 P2: 'Superior J.E.D crashed the Infinity Heroes party, and the MK1 was destroyed by Lewis. In return, Superior J.E.D took control of half of Ace's suits, and attacked the heroes. The heroes ended up retreating, to the island. After sending the heroes to various places and enduring many fights, they finally faced off in eastern Europe. After a long hard fought and nearly fatal battle, Superior J.E.D was destroyed. His head was lost, howver what was left of his body was taken to the Infinity Heroes Tower. Superior J.E.D Bodies. The Superior J.E.D has various bodies. 'Mark 1 The Mark 1, was created purely by Ace Drechsel, however, it was never completed. It stands at approximately 6'1, and its colors are brown bronze, with black, and some grey. It has thick wires poking out of the metal, and its left leg was not completed, and is practically thick wires with a metal foot, this gives it an awkward limp. Its right arm, is a stump, as its hand was not created. Its face is that of a normal Ace Drechsel suit, with glowing red eyes(formerly blue). It has a power core in its chest, which is guarded by metal plates, its stomach is barely covered with metal. However, the Mark 1 is still a force to be reckoned with, it has the following features: *'Enhanced Strength: '''It can lift up to 1,000 lbs. *'Enhanced Durability: Its metal on it is strong enough to deflect bullets, and it could withstand a grenade, and still function afterward. Weapons and Equipment *'Laser gun: '''It pops out of the right arm. *'Thrusters: 'Mini thrusters on certain parts of it, enabling flight up to 50mph. 'Mark 2 The mark 2 was built by Superior J.E.D, out of the schematics from Ace's suits. It stands at 6'4, and has red glowing slits for eyes, and a thin glowing slit for the mouth. It is colored light silver. *'Enhanced Strength: '''The suit is strong enough to lift 60 tons at normal. The mark 2 was able to throw Harrison across a street and into a trailer. *'Enhanced Durability: It is made out of a combinaton of reinforced titanium alloy, flexitrite, and lined with phitanium at vulnerable areas such as joints, making them stronger. This armor was shown to take, its own missles, aircraft fire, Pumpkin Kid and Harrison's attacks. *'Enhanced Speed: '''The suit is capable of running up to 100mph, and is capable of blitzing to an extended degree. *'Power Immunity: 'The mark 2 can cover itself in a thin energy shield that negates the effects of powers on it. This consumes powers and cannot be used frequently. Weapons and Equipment *'Repulsor Beams: 'It can fire repulsor beams like Ace's. *'Array of Missles *'Light Enecphato Beam: '''Capable of causing severe headaches, disorientaton, lessened reflexes, and nausia. *'Turrets: Turrets located throughout its body capable of piercing titanium with ease. *'Thrusters: '''Capable of reaching mach 8. 'Mark 3 This is Superior J.E.D's thirds body, which stands at approximately 6'8. This version starts to look more ominuous, it has dim red glowing veins throughout its body, and a more humanoid face. *'Enhanced Strength: '''This body is capable of lifting up to 80 tons. *'Enhanced Durability: A thin layer of skin is that covers him is made out of aluminum A(Stronger Version). Joint areas and areas that are normally vulnerable in robots are covered in the flexible but strong metal, flexitrite. Beneath the aluminum A skin, there is a weaker version of Titanium A which makes up most of his body. *'Enhanced Speed: '''Despite his size, his power source and great mobily allows it to move at greater speeds than any human, and possibly certain superhumans. It is capable of reaching speeds up to 120mph, and can blitz to a degree. *'Enhanced Stamina: 'As he is not an organism, he does not need to sleep, eat/rest. *'Power Immunity Shield: 'It is capable of covering itself with an anti power shield, which protects it against any super powered attacks, as long as they shield is kept up. This however uses up alot power, and cannot be used frequently. Weapons and Equipment *'Repulsors: 'This body is capable of firing standard, super, and plasma repulsor beams. *'Array Of Missles *'Light Enecphato Beam' *'Anti Gravity Tech: '''Allows his body to push/pull opponents, as well as tear and crush. *'Turrets''' *'Thrusters: '''Capable of reaching speeds up to mach 9.5 'Mark 4' The Mark 4 was built by Superior J.E.D, by controlling Ace's machines, and using his resources. Its external shell is made out of Zentoanium, making it indestructable. It has a sleek design, and is colored dark steel grey and silver. It has red crimson glowing "veins" throught out its body and a two red glowing eyes with a gaping mouth that can be closed., . It stands at approximately 8'0, and weighs 700 lbs. It has the following features. *'Enhanced Strength: It base strength is at 100 tons, but it can reach an excess of 100 tons, if powered more or uses his other powers cores. *'Enhanced Durability: '''Its durability is extremely strong, its outer shell is made out of pure zentoanium, inside, it is mostly made out of Flexitrite, and titanium, but its more important parts are made of phitanium. *'Enhanced Speed: 'Despite its weight, it can move at high speeds on foot, about 150mph if travelling in a straight line. It can blitz, and become a blur to the human eye, however. *'Power Anchoring and Power Immunity: 'The mark 3 can release both shields at the same time, to guard it from being easily altered or defeated. This comes at a cost of power consumption and cannot be used frequently. *'Power Cores: 'There are a few power cores stored inside the mark 3, and are hidden for the most part. The center piece is hidden, there are two smaller ones located at the shoulder which are barely visible, then two more smaller ones stored in each hip. Weapons, and Equipment *'Repulsor Beams: 'Located on palms, and feet, they can create the standard powerful concussion beams Ace's suit have. They can go through a human easily, and even stun foes with extreme durability. *'Magnetism Manipulation: 'The Superior J.E.D can manipulate metals at will, and has a shield around him so he can't be manipulated by people like Negative Sylar or large magnets. *'Enecphalo Beam: 'Located in the head cavity, it plunges its victims in a deathlike coma, and allows Superior J.E.D to control them while in their coma. *'Red "Lightning:" 'Fired from J.E.D's arms, it produces an electricity like element that drains a person's life force or soul, which results in severely hurting them. *'Transporter Beam: 'Fired from the head cavity as well, it transports its vaporizes its victims, and transports them to another dimension, and are knocked out in the process. *'Chest Beam: 'it can generate a powerful beam, capable of creating the heat of 20,000 degrees F. *'Anti Super Human Beam: 'generated from the chest beam, it sends out a beam of energy that when it hits a superhuman, it leaves them powerless. **'Anti Superhuman Shield: 'A shield that covers its body from internal and long range attacks for a couple of minutes before needing to recharge. *'Light-Medium-Heavy Rockets: 'Light rockets can take care of a bank vault no problem, a medium rocket can take out a tank with ease, and a heavy rocket can take out small buildings with ease. *'All Kinds of Missiles: 'Such as heat seeking, emp, smart missiles, tracking, etc. *'Thrusters: 'It can reach speeds up to mach 15. Allies Superior J.E.D uses his robot allies for the most part. 'Robo Skull Robo Skull looks and acts exactly as Skull, however, unlike Skull has a black costume and a white skull, it has a white costume and a black skull. It is completely made out of metal, and has the exact powers as Skull. *'Enhanced Strength: '''Robo Skull can lift approximately 10 tons in weight. This allows it to lift up cars and truck with ease, and punch through steel. *'Enhanced Durability: It is mostly made out of Flexitrite, with some phitanium. This allows Robo Skull to survive temperatures up to 6,053 degrees F. Robo Skull can survive bullets, even tank shells, grenades, and falls from heights without a problem. *'Enhanced Speed: '''The bot is able to run up to 120mph. *'Enhanced Senses: 'Its senses are alot stronger and better than Skull's, and can control them better. *'DeathField Projection: 'Robo-Skull can replicate Skull's ability, how ever it is vastly weaker, as Ace is was still working on it. *'Aura Manipulation: 'Robo-Skull can manipulate aura better than Skull. *'Weapon Manipulation: 'Robo Skull can create any type of weapon and master it. Weapons and Equipment *'Anti Demon Blades: 'Can be popped out from the upper wrist and extend to 8 inches long. *'Repulsor Beams: 'Located on palms and feet *'Thrusters: 'Allow speeds up to mach 6. *'Turrets: 'Placed in various parts. *'Advanced Software Unlike Skull, she is not affected by anti-demon weapons, or allergies, or loud sounds. Robo-Skull is tough to take down, but is not invincible. 'Robo Harrison Goron' Robo Harrison looks and semi acts like Harrison. His attitude is more dark and unforgiving. His costume is colored steel grey with blue, unlike Harrison's red, white, and blue. *'Enhanced Strength: '''Robo harrison posseses the strength to lift up to 20 tons. *'Enhanced Durability: Robo Harrison is mostly made out of flexitrite, and laced with slightly more phitanium than Robo Skull. This allows Harrison to take hits from heavy hitters(with minor damage), tank bullets, explosions, grenades, etc. Robo Harrison can withstand heat up to 7,002 degrees F. *'Enhanced Speed: '''Able to run up to 80mph. *'Enhanced Senses: 'Senses are more sensitive than Harrison's and can control them. *'Weapon Potrusion: 'Robo Harrison can turn his hands into various weapons, however it is limited unlike Harrison **'Swords **'Shields' **'Energy weapons' **'Mini guns, grenade launchers.' the weapons don't rely on the splicing of technology and super powers, but rely on full technology, using proto-type liquid metal tech, and its power core to produce energy weapons. *'Repulsors on hands' *'Thrusters: '''Speeds up to mach 6 *'Advanced software''' 'Robo Haliopt Deburu' Robo Haliopt looks like Haliopt but has a dark tone, and robotic. *'Enhanced Strength: '''Due to the stronger metals in it, and stronger power core, it enables the bot to lift an excess of 100 tons with ease. *'Enhanced Durability: 'Robo Haliopt is made out of some flexitrite, but mainly phitanium and laced with zentoanium. This allows Robo Haliopt to tank heavy hitters with ease. *'Enhanced Speed: '''